Night
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Megan était censée être en train de dîner avec un jeune-homme, oui, censée, mais laisser Kate seule alors qu'elle venait de se faire rétrograder lui semblait impossible...


_**Hey, voici le quatrième OS de ce FanficAnniversary, et mon tout premier texte dans cette catégorie.**_

_**Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je ship Kegan, mais je n'avais encore jamais trouvé d'idée que je trouvais assez bonne pour qu'elle soit développé, et puis j'ai eu cette idée en revoyant l'un des épisodes, celui ou Kate se fait destituer de son poste et que Megan à un rencart avec un type qui l'emmène manger fastfood.**_

_**J'ai donc commencé à écrire sur cette base, mais j'ai vite abandonné, pour continuer mes fics que j'avais déjà en court pour éviter de prendre plus de retard.**_

_**Mais avec mes 5 ans sur et ma mini-tradition lancé depuis deux ans, de mettre un nombre d'OS proportionnel aux nombres d'années passées sur , le voici dépoussiéré et fini.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**MH/KM**_

_**POV Megan Hunt**__** :**_

_**Kate n'allait pas bien, cette histoire de rétrogradation l'avait touché bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, à bien des égards, elle et moi étions pareilles.**_

_**Nous étions des bourreaux de travail, à toujours faire passer notre vie sociale après tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce bâtiment.**_

_**Et elle encore plus que moi, il n'était pas rare que je la trouve dans son bureau, endormi sur son canapé, alors que j'étais moi-même rentrée chez moi pour passer un peu de temps avec Lacey ou pour voir ma mère, ce qui n'était pas tous les jours une partie de plaisir, je devais bien l'avouer.**_

_**Je savais, pour en avoir discuté avec elle, que ses parents étaient décédés, un accident de voiture qui leur avait coûté la vie alors qu'elle venait d'entrer à l'université, c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à entreprendre des études pour devenir médecin légiste, cette envie de pouvoir aider des familles dans le deuil, comme elle avait été aidée.**_

_**Sortant de l'ascenseur, je sus que j'avais bien fait de revenir, tout l'étage était éteint, seul le bureau de Kate émettait une source de lumière, signe qu'elle n'était pas encore partie.**_

_**M'avançant jusqu'au seul endroit éclairé de tout le bâtiment, je toquais à la porte de son bureau, attendant qu'elle me réponde, ce qu'elle fit très vite, me regardant avec interrogation.**_

- Megan ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ?

_**Quelque chose qui changeait encore de la journée, quand nous étions seules la nuit, nous nous tutoyons.**_

_**M'avançant dans le bureau, je pris place à ses côtés, me mordant la lèvre avant de lui répondre :**_

- C'était un crétin, tu te rends compte que pour notre premier rendez-vous il m'a emmené dans un vulgaire Fast Food, qui fait ça ? Un ado' de quinze ans ! Et merci bien, j'ai passé l'âge de sortir avec quelqu'un qui se prend pour un adolescent du même âge que ma fille… Et puis… Je m'inquiétais pour toi aussi, après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, c'est ce que font les amies non ? Enfin, je crois, puisque tu dois être la seule et unique amie que j'ai eue depuis des décennies.

_**Un léger sourire vint s'installer sur les lèvres de Kate, pendant que je faisais mon petit monologue, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour.**_

_**Je n'aimais pas la voir triste, ou contrariée, sauf quand c'était moi qui la contrariais, mais ça c'était devenu un sport national entre nous, je la cherchais, faisais quelque chose qui la ferait s'énerver, elle venait dans mon bureau me crier dessus, et s'en suivait une excellente joute verbale dont nous avions toutes les deux le secret.**_

- Je crois que c'est effectivement ce que font les amies Megan, mais tu n'étais pas obligée, tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi pour dormir un peu.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aurais pu dormir sur mes deux oreilles en te sachant ici, seule, avec seulement tes pensées comme compagne de galère, suis-moi, _**lançais-je finalement, ayant une idée parfaite de ce que nous pourrions faire ce soir.**_

_**Attrapant son sac à main, sa veste sur son bureau, je pris rapidement sa main dans la mienne, l'a tirant en direction de l'ascenseur, n'écoutant même pas ses protestations, je n'allais pas la laisser broyer du noir seule dans les locaux, non, ce soir nous allions nous amuser.**_

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Megan ?

- Quelque part où on peut boire et danser.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, _**souffla-t-elle en remettant l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille avec sa main de libre, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.**_

- Au contraire, je pense que c'est une excellente idée, tu as besoin de te changer les idées avec quelque chose qui ne soit pas le travail, et je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen. Tu vas voir.

_**Soupirant, Kate leva les yeux au ciel, me faisant rire légèrement, c'était toujours la même chose entre nous, l'une trouvait toujours le moyen d'ennuyé l'autre.**_

_**C'était souvent moi d'ailleurs, mais pour une fois, je pensais vraiment que ça allait lui faire du bien, danser, boire quelques verres, pas assez pour oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait le jour d'avant, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle oublie un peu tout ce qui lui arrivait au travail en ce moment.**_

_**L'obligeant à monter dans ma voiture du côté passager, je l'entendis grommeler que si nous prenions ma voiture, elle allait être obligée de prendre les transports en commun demain**_ _**pour venir au travail.**_

- Ne sois pas stupide, je passerais te prendre demain matin, je ne vais pas te laisser prendre le bus ou le métro.

_**Démarrant la voiture une fois que je fus au volant, je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler à mes côtés.**_

_**Kate était une belle femme, ses cheveux semblaient être de la soie, il m'arrivait parfois de me perdre dans ses yeux bleus, son sourire, quand elle souriait, me donnait envie d'en faire de même et son rire, son rire était très certainement la plus jolie mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendue.**_

_**J'étais peut-être légèrement amouraché de mon amie, mais j'espérais que ça allait passer, je savais qu'elle était totalement hétéro, nous n'avions bien entendu pas discutée de ça toutes**_ _**les deux, mais puisqu'elle était sortie avec mon ex-mari, je ne pouvais que le penser.**_

- À quoi tu penses ? _**Me demanda-t-elle, visiblement, elle avait vu que je ne faisais pas que conduire.**_

- À beaucoup de choses, mais là, je pense surtout à trouver une solution pour que tu puisses récupérer ta place, je sais que tu tiens à ce travail.

- C'est gentil de penser à ça, mais je crois que pour l'instant je vais rester au même niveau que toi, j'ai fait une bêtise, je dois assumer.

- J'ai déjà fait cent fois pire et pourtant, je suis toujours là, sans aucune sanction.

- Parce que je t'ai toujours couverte Megan, à chaque fois que tu risquais d'avoir des problèmes, j'étais là pour m'assurer que tes écarts de conduite ne se feraient pas connaître.

- Ce qui veut dire que cette fois-ci, je ne suis plus couverte ?

- Non, tu n'es plus couverte, désolée.

- Ben merde alors, il faut vraiment que tu regagnes ta place, ça ne va pas le faire plus d'une journée ça…

_**Un léger sourire amusé vint s'installer sur les lèvres de Kate, me faisant lui demander :**_

- Qu'est qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

- Depuis quand la grande Megan Hunt dit-elle des phrases comme "Ça ne va pas le faire" ?

- Depuis que je passe mes samedis après-midi avec ma fille de 14 ans. Tu devrais venir un jour, elle me demande souvent comment tu vas.

- Lacey est adorable, je viendrais volontiers.

- Ça lui fera plaisir… Et à moi aussi, _**avouais-je. Je sentais mes joues prendre une teinte plus rougeâtre, heureusement que nous étions plongées dans les pénombres, sinon elle aurait très certainement utilisée la couleur de mes joues pour me charrier.**_

_**Me garant sur le parking d'un bar, je coupais rapidement le contact, quittant mon véhicule, très vite rejointe par Kate, qui m'attrapa le bras, me laissant l'entraîner jusqu'à l'entrée**_ _**du bâtiment.**_

_**Lui tenant la porte, je la laissais passer devant moi, avant de lui dire avec un léger sourire en coin :**_

- Va prendre une table, je vais chercher de quoi boire et manger aussi un peu, parce que je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce midi.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à manger.

- Je sais, mais tu dois prendre des forces, parce que dès demain, toi et moi mettrons tout en œuvre pour te faire reprendre ta place, et tu ne discutes pas, _**lui répondis-je en posant**_ _**mon doigt sur son nez, un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, elle était totalement adorable à ce moment précis, avant de l'attraper par ses épaules, la faisant pivoter, la poussant ensuite en direction d'une table vide, prenant moi-même la direction du bar, afin de passer notre commande.**_

_**Je venais souvent ici, quand je ne voulais pas rentrer dans mon appartement vide, ils faisaient de très bonnes Tapas, les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais goûtés, si ce n'est en Espagne bien entendu, et l'ambiance était toujours très bonne.**_

_**Jetant un coup d'œil à mon téléphone portable, je vis qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure où le groupe allait commencer à jouer.**_

- Hey mais ne serait-ce pas notre médecin légiste préférée, comment allez-vous Doc' ? _**S'enquit Roberto, s'adossant à son bar, me fixant avec un léger sourire.**_

- Très bien merci, et vous ?

- Super, comme toujours, alors que puis-je vous servir ?

- Deux Mojitos, et deux assiettes de Tapas, j'ai emmené mon amie Kate là-bas.

- Oh votre patronne, comment avez-vous réussi ce coup de maître ?

- J'ai eu de la chance dirons-nous, _**répondis-je avec un léger rire, me retournant pour fixer**_ _**la blonde qui m'attendait, le regard perdu dans le vague, me faisant soupirer, je détestais la savoir mal, elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait, c'était injuste, elle avait tellement travaillé pour en arriver là, et tout lui était enlevé d'un claquement de doigt.**_

- Ça ne va pas fort pas vrai ? _**Me demanda-t-il en la fixant à son tour, déposant devant moi les deux verres de boissons alcoolisées.**_

- Non, elle a eu un problème au travail, en faites, elle n'est même plus vraiment ma patronne pour le moment, mais je compte arranger ça.

- Vous connaissant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je vous apporte les Tapas à table dès qu'ils seront prêts.

- Ça marche, _**le remerciais-je d'un sourire, avant d'attraper les deux verres sur le bar, me dirigeant vers Kate, toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs, et voilà pour toi, la sortis-je de ses pensées en posant son verre juste devant elle.**_

- Merci, _**souffla-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens, ses lèvres se courbant pour laisser apparaître un petit sourire, c'était toujours mieux que rien, j'allais m'en contenter pour le moment…**_

_**MH/KM**_

_**Cela faisait une petite heure que nous étions arrivées, les musiciens avaient commencé à jouer, et Kate se détendait de plus en plus, au point même ou elle était en train de me trainer sur la piste de danse, afin, je la cite, de tester mes capacités de danseuse.**_

_**Je n'avais pas réellement protesté, principalement parce que je m'étais promise de tout faire pour lui faire plaisir, ce que je comptais bien mener à bien.**_

_**La sentant passer ses deux mains sur ma taille, je retins un frisson, tandis qu'elle commençait à danser contre moi.**_

_**Me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir choisi de l'emmener ici, je fermais les yeux, me laissant envahir par la musique, me déhanchant sur la musique latine.**_

_**Au fur et à mesure des minutes, le corps de Kate se rapprochait de plus en plus du mien, me faisant plusieurs fois retenir un gémissement, ma température corporelle montant**_ _**crescendo, des bouffées de chaleur se faisant de plus en plus fréquentes.**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux que j'avais fermés depuis un petit bout de temps, je déglutis en rencontrant les yeux bleus de la jolie blonde devant moi, qui me paraissaient bien plus sombre qu'avant, une lueur d'envie flottant en leur centre.**_

_**Un léger sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme dans mes bras se colla encore plus à moi, sa poitrine entrant en contact avec la mienne, me faisant gémir, cette fois-ci, je n'avais pu me retenir, elle me rendait totalement folle…**_

_**Approchant son visage du mien, je me laissais hypnotiser par ses yeux bleus, ne les lâchant que pour m'arrêter sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé, elle avait compris l'effet qu'elle me faisait et ça ne semblait pas la déranger.**_

- Je vais t'embrasser Megan, je crois que tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénient…, _**souffla-t-elle au creux de mon oreille, me faisant gémir à nouveau, la température de mon corps ayant très certainement montée à nouveau de plusieurs degrés, j'allais finir par mourir d'une combustion spontanée…**_

_**La suite se passe comme au ralenti, Kate se recula légèrement afin de me fixer dans les yeux, avant de s'arrêter sur mes lèvres, me faisant frémir d'anticipation.**_

_**Me léchant les lèvres, je le vis s'approcher doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entre en contact avec les miennes, me faisant gémir de contentement, tandis que je fermais les yeux, afin de me concentrer encore plus sur ce baiser.**_

_**Mordant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, la jolie blonde qui m'embrassait demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche, accès que je lui donnais rapidement, laissant nos langues**_ _**commencer un ballet, me faisant perdre tout pied avec la réalité.**_

_**Serrant un peu plus mes bras qui se trouvaient autour de sa taille afin de la rapprocher de moi, je retins un nouveau gémissement en sentant la chaleur de son corps encore plus proche du mien.**_

_**Je la voulais maintenant, tout de suite, il le fallait, c'était vital, si nous n'étions pas au milieu d'une piste de danse…**_

- Allons ailleurs, _**murmurais-je en me séparant doucement d'elle afin de poser mon front contre le sien, essayant de reprendre ma respiration et mes esprits, ce qui était quasiment de l'ordre de l'impossible, elle me rendait folle, folle de désir.**_

- Ok, chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Chez-toi, c'est plus prêt, _**réussis-je à articuler, tandis qu'elle me traînait jusqu'à notre table pour prendre ses affaires, et déposer un billet pour payer nos consommations, m'attirant ensuite en dehors du bar, passant un bras autour de ma taille, ses lèvres s'attaquant à mon cou**_, _**mes genoux se transformant doucement, mais sûrement en gelée sous ses assauts.**_

_**Arrivées à ma voiture, je la plaquais contre la portière, m'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, passant une main sous son chemisier, rencontrant sa douce peau, me faisant frissonner de bien être, tandis qu'elle mordait ma lèvre inférieure, un grognement presque animal sortant de sa gorge, ne faisant qu'augmenter si c'était encore possible, la température de mon corps, dieu qu'elle me rendait totalement déraisonnable, si je m'étais écoutée, nous aurions fait l'amour ici, contre ma voiture…**_

_**Mais il ne le fallait pas, non il fallait que je me contrôle, même si c'était extrêmement dur…**_

_**MH/KM**_

_**Passant enfin la porte de l'appartement de Kate, je la laissais me plaquer contre celle-ci, ma tête cognant contre le panneau de bois, ses dents s'entrechoquant avec les miennes, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, tout ce que je voulais, la maintenant, tout de suite, c'était elle, juste elle dans son entièreté.**_

_**Passant à nouveau mes mains sous son chemisier de soie blanc, je commençais à tracer des formes imprécises sur la peau de son ventre, laissant mes ongles entrer dans sa peau, elle s'attaqua alors à mon cou à l'aide de ses dents, me faisant grogner de plaisir et de douleur en même temps.**_

_**L'aidant à retirer son chemisier, je la laissais ensuite me traîner jusque dans sa chambre,**_ la _**poussant sur le matelas, je m'asseyais sur ces genoux avant de poser mes lèvres sur son ventre tonique, la sentant frissonner sous mes baisers.**_

- Megan…, _**murmura-t-elle, sa voix bien plus grave qu'en temps normal, m'allumant un peu plus si c'était physiquement possible, tout en elle était un appel à l'amour, tellement magnifique…**_

- Oui ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi…, _**implora-t-elle, ses yeux bleus se fermant, tandis que je m'attaquais à sa jupe noire, faisant sauter le bouton, descendant sa fermeture éclair, tandis que je déposais un baiser sur chaque centimètre de peau que je pouvais atteindre, ne me lassant pas de sa saveur, un reste de gel douche à la pomme…**_

_**Remontant, j'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, tandis que je glissais ma main en dessous de son sous-vêtement, titillant son clitoris entre mes doigts, la sentant bouger sous ma main, à la recherche de plus de contact, me faisant sourire toujours contre ses lèvres.**_

- Megan, s'il te plaît… maintenant…, _**me supplia-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec ma main, ce que je finis par lui donner, quand je plongeais deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, la faisant inspirer, tandis qu'elle se cambrait encore plus que précédemment, si cela était possible.**_

_**J'aimais cette sensation de pouvoir que j'avais sur elle, ce que je n'avais pas en temps normal, parce que c'était elle la patronne au travail.**_

_**Commençant un mouvement de, va et viens, je fermais à mon tour les yeux, me concentrant sur ses gémissements, j'étais persuadée que je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en les écoutants, c'était la chose la plus érotique que je n'ai jamais entendue…**_

- Plus…, _**souffla-t-elle, me faisant ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, accélérant le mouvement après avoir rajouté un doigt, ce qui la fit fermer ses poings sur les draps.**_

_**Elle n'allait pas tarder à relâcher la pression, je le savais, je le sentais.**_

_**Accélérant légèrement plus le mouvement, je l'entendis crier mon prénom, avant qu'elle**_ _**ne s'écroule sur le lit, les yeux toujours fermés, sa respiration erratique, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme fou, me faisant sourire.**_

_**M'allongeant à ses côtés, je me mis à lui tracer une série de dessin imaginaire sur son ventre, la faisant frémir, tandis que sur ses lèvres s'installait un sourire.**_

- Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été détendu ainsi, _**m'avoua-t-elle alors, ouvrant les yeux, me faisant me plonger dans ses orbes bleus qui avait repris une couleur un peu plus clair.**_

_**Se relevant sur ses coudes, Kate posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant**_ _**de les descendre dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner.**_

- Hein, hein, _**soufflais-je amuser en la faisant se recoucher, blottissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou,**_ maintenant nous allons dormir, demain, nous avons une place à te faire récupérer, on aura bien le temps pour remettre le couvert plus tard.

- Ok, _**me répondit-elle, étouffant un bâillement avec sa main qui me fit doucement rire, elle était adorable, et elle était mienne, ce qui était incroyable.**_

_**Qui eut cru il y a encore quelques heures, que je planterais mon rendez-vous de ce soir pour passer la soirée avec ma patronne et amie, et que nous finirions ici, dans son lit, certainement pas moi, et pourtant, c'était arrivé, et ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allais me plaindre de ça non…**_

_**MH/KM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette OS, que je n'ai pas trop foiré le lemon, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, et que je ne pense pas être super douée là-dedans.**_

_**Donc j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je peux améliorer là-dedans d'ailleurs, que je puisse faire mieux la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a.**_

_**Sinon, il me reste le 5 ème OS à publier, il sera sur le Ship Amanda/Olivia de LAOSVU, c'est l'une des personnes qui me suit sur ma page qui ma suggéré d'écrire quelque chose sur ce ship, donc j'ai eu une petite idée d'OS, qui pour ceux que ça intéresse, sera en ligne bientôt.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaim.**_


End file.
